


Untitled

by Dorepa



Series: Cover art for stories yet to be written [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF!John, Case Fic, Cover Art, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, John Misses Sherlock, M/M, Post TLV, Reunions, Slash, Thriller, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorepa/pseuds/Dorepa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fake cover book for an imaginary story that I'd be happy to read! I would like a writer of this fandom to be inspired by this graphic tips because here is full of fantastic and talent storytellers! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

[](http://s337.photobucket.com/user/kikaPics/media/Sherlock/UntitledforAO3_zps26aa5ad0.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to read about a marriage failure and no child please. As for the new case if you want I have a file you can use with names and place already complete. If you are interested, send me a PM here.


End file.
